


Source Code

by Lyra_Dhani



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Credits to original creators of AUs provided, Drabble Collection, Gen, Links and explanations provided, Lots of AU involved, Multiverses, Short, Underverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: A drabble collection:Chapter 4:Because Classic!Sans was basically the Origin of Multiverses, Error never messed with him. His only deal was with the anomalies, after all.It was because of this, Classic!Sans was the best meat shield, as well as the best pawn and bait if used correctly.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, a newbie here. Undertale is an old fandom but I just recently discovered it (as well as its extensive numbers of AUs), better late than never, right? After the chapters, there would be links to the comics and explanations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gave TimeKid!Sans a friendly advice

If Error was allowed to be honest, fighting the little time bug had been pretty entertaining.

Flash of blue light, the pretty diagram, the time itself wrapping him. It was practically a festival.

And it was because of this that Error told the time bug a little warning.

"A piece of advice for you, kiddo. Don't trust Ink," he said, grinning a little despite himself.

The time bug, lying down in what was left of the scattered decaying universe, raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously, Error could see the gears turning in his mind.

Not that Error didn't expect this but it was still annoying. He crossed his legs, looking down at the kid from the floating giant pebble he salvaged. Sure, he knew he was a jerk but it didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to show affection every once a while.

"And why should I trust you?" Time bug asked, his tone a little shaky. Error saw the way he tried to stood up with his battered legs but stumbled around instead.

At this, Error laughed.

"You shouldn't. The same reason you shouldn't trust Ink."

"Right," the kid deadpanned.

"Interpret my advice however you want. But if you still hang out with Ink even after my warning, just remember this," he dropped his amused tone completely. "Don't ever let him get bored."

The Time Bug didn't seem to get it.

That was fine with Error. He didn't really care whatever Ink was doing in whatever universe he was in now.

Honestly, Error didn't get it either.

Just sometimes, Ink had this look that really spooked him.

And as Ink passed more stories about this new friend he found, Error kept getting bad feelings.

Time Bug was staring at him.

"Can you feel it too?"

Error blinked, "What?"

"There's something... I can't touch it, but it's there... No one is ready for what's going to come," his right eye was glowing, showcasing a beautiful unique pattern that only he could manage. "Not me, and not you certainly."

Well, that wasn't very reassuring.

But that only confirmed his theory.

"Go home, little bug," With a snap of fingers, Error cut out the strings constraining the little body. "You're lucky today, I have more important things to do."

The kid was giving him sidealong glance when he vanished into thin air.

Error sighed. There was a distant light in the horizon, as if a signals for things to end. He knew it in his bones, it was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error belongs to CrayonQueen Here  
> TimeKid!Sans belongs to [perfectshadow06](https://www.deviantart.com/perfectshadow06/gallery/60503894/QuantumTale)  
> Btw, if you don't notice, Error was thinking about the beginning of Underverse, you can find it in YT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer didn't dream much

Killer didn't dream much. In fact, he hadn't dreamed for a long time.

Now, he probably didn't have much emotion left but still.

They said curiousity killed the cat.

What brought him to Dream, his sorta-boss' brother, was not emotion. It was precisely that, the curiousity. Call it an impulse if you would.

Also, Killer was bored. Nightmare wasn't gonna need him anytime soon.

Tracking him was hard, tracking him under Nightmare's watch was harder still, but he managed somehow.

(Though he had a feeling Nightmare already knew. Heh, it didn't matter anyway.)

"You..." Dream's touch was gentle, as expected of the symbol of good memory. "I can't."

Yeah, he expected as much.

Killer grinned. It made Dream flinched. The black stuff coming out of his eyesockets must have scared him.

"Sans-"

Killer's grin dropped. "If you say more words, I am gonna rip your skull open, get it?"

Nobody called him that anymore. Coming here was a mistake, after all. Killer could have ripped Dream's skull already, or he could crack his rib and take it home as souvenir like he had done a while back to Blueberry.

Come to think of it, he should have done that. It would be fun.

 _Yeah, Chara_ , Killer decided. _let's kill this one too_.

"Killer," Dream was holding his hand tightly, the one that currently gripping Chara's knife. "I am sorry."

And then he disappeared.

It left Killer feeling even more shitty than before. It reminded him of his fight with Blue, which consequently reminded him of someone that still brought back painful sensation in his heart.

Heh, Killer clutched his chest. He wondered if he'd ever manage to completely forget this sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring :  
> Killer!Sans belongs to [rahafwabas](https://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/post/145346751170/so-yaah-o-killersans-belong-to-rahafwabas). If you like him, check out [this video](https://youtu.be/xw2ynQXGcec).  
> Killer actually [fought with blue once](https://youtu.be/24GvlzvRn8k) and he literally cracked his rib.  
> Dream belongs to Joku. I am sure almost everybody know him. I can't provide a link because I never actually read the comic. I only know through Underverse. Check out Underverse in yt if you haven't watched it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has a request for TK.

TK didn't want to admit it but Error scared him sometimes.

In theory, nothing could catch time. Time was infinite. It coexisted with the parallel lines of universes and it filled the inter-dimension like some sort of protective gate.

Then again Gaster had said that the multiverses offered ageless possibilities, and time itself had always been inferior to human choices.

But Error wasn’t a human and he had existed outside of possibilities.

Ink was a discarded idea that built an existence on its own. He was an embodiment of creativity itself and that was exactly why nobody, not even Error, could destroy him. Guardian of AUs, they called him.

TK wasn't exactly hoping to be recognized as the Guardian of Time, but it was pretty much who he was. If Ink was the symbol of creativity, then TK was the symbol of time.

And then Error would be a glitch in the matrix. But how could a glitch catched Time? His head hurt just thinking about it.

"What are you?" TK asked once, with Error's strings restraining him in the air like he was some kind of puppet.

"I don't know," Error had said. "And I don't care."

TK had a suspicion. Gaster had always said that he was too bright for his own good. That old man had said it like it was some kind of curse and TK thought now he knew why. There were some things that better off unknown.

But now, TK couldn't unsee it.

"Kid," Error said, looking into a distant. "You're Time, right?" An uncharastically, yet familiar bitter smile. "Can't you erase me from existance?"

Without hesitation, TK shook his head. He couldn't.

He could have done it actually, with the right adjusment.

He knew Geno. He knew the concept of Error. A glitch in the matrix.

But-

A permanent bleeding scar. A lonely smile. A red scaf fluttering. TK couldn't destroy any of it.

He heard Error sighed. "Get out of here."

TK could feel The strings tying down his body cut off.

"If I see you again, you won't be let off so easily."

TK stared at him one last time. He didn't bow down, despite the biggest urge to procrastinate right there and then. Instead, he apologized. "I am sorry."

Error was quiet. Maybe, just a little, he remembered _befor_ _e_. TK didn't dare to hope.

It was his cowardice that didn't allow himself to call Error _Sans_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so another chapter about TK because I love him.  
> To those who didn't know yet, Error is future Geno from [Aftertale](https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/ATfancomic). The creator said so. Error basically asked TK to kill Geno!Sans but TK love Geno too much he couldn't go through it even though it would probably have benefited a lot of people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Classic!Sans was basically the Origin of Multiverses, Error never messed with him. His only deal was with the anomalies, after all.
> 
> It was because of this, Classic!Sans was the best meat shield, as well as the best pawn and bait if used correctly.

Because Classic!Sans was basically the Origin of Multiverses, Error never messed with him. His only deal was with the anomalies, after all.

It was because of this, Classic!Sans was the best meat shield, as well as the best pawn and bait if used correctly.

Sans himself knew this, still it didn't make him feel better about his current situation.

"you're not papyrus," he said to his captor. "or at least, not my papyrus."

Papyrus let out a cigarette. It was such a bizarre sight, no matter how many times he'd seen it.

"you're carrot," Sans turned his head left and right, looking for the the brighter version of himself (and admittedly his alternate self that he was most fond of). "where's blueberry?"

Something flashed in Papyrus' eyes and it was an answer enough already.

"i am sorry but you understand that i have to do this right?"

"confronting the enemy on your own, we are really the same," Sans leaned back againts his chair. He noted that Papyrus didn’t even bother to trap him or anything. They both knew too well he wouldn’t run away. "so you must have understood that bringing me here also has its limits."

"i know."

"if you exposed me long enough, i might end up as anomaly myself. with me missing, the alternate timeline i came from might turn into a new alternate universe any minute. when that happened, error would kill us both."

"i know, sans," Papyrus snapped at him.

They really were the same. Both too apathetic to the world and yet letting themselves orbitting one single existence.

Sans couldn't say anything anymore. He knew that if their position were reserved, he would have done the exact same thing.

This version of Papyrus and him practically could read each other's mind at this point.

Right now, Papyrus was ready to jump into his own death if they didn't find Blue in one piece. And he probably already figured out that Sans didn't mind dying with him.

"sans," Papyrus turned to face him. "i love you no matter in what timeline and whatever universe we are."

Sans grinned at him. "i love you too, bro."


	5. Chapter 5

Asriel always told her to laugh more, smile more genuinely. Apparently, the way she smiled (more like sneering actually) at monsters made them run the other way.

"Are you unhappy?" Asriel asked, and really, he was unnecessarily sharp sometimes.

Chara said no. She loved it here. She loved Snowdin and its resident.

Asriel would smile at her then, so brightly it hurt.

Chara couldn't tell him about Resets. She couldn't tell him about the King's secret project. She couldn't tell him that she'd seen him turn to dust way too many times.

Everything had blurred together and the glimpse of the surface was more of a dream within a dream.

"Look, Chara!" Asriel tugged at her sleeves. His voice was more like echo in her ears as she stared in the distance. "Another human."

She smiled. She put her hands in her pockets, fingers gripping her knife tightly. She wondered what route would it be this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort chapter. This is storyshift!AU. I am sorry I don't know who this belongs to.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk had seen this scene this before. Death hovering and the smell of blood and monsters turning into dust.

"Can't you do something?" Dream asked beside her. He had cried yesterday, watching his alternate self got himself killed by Bete Noire.

Frisk shook her head. It was sadly a very familiar scene.

It wasn't like she actually existed. She was nowhere and everywhere, her existence reduced to fragments, and so she was cursed to watch every timeline doomed to fail.

Somewhere else, Error had caused another ruckus. And that at least, was something she could handle.

She turned to her companion.

"Dream?"

"Papyrus... He..." He fiddled with his fingers. "He still has so much positive feelings."

Frisk nodded. "Okay."

Inwardly, she wondered whether gravitating toward Papyrus was a trait that all Sans shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Camilla's au, Glitchtale. I wonder when we will get an update. It's such a good series


	7. Chapter 7

Omega Timeline was really full of weird monsters. But if there was one thing that Blue learned from one week staying with his new friends, it was that nobody here was a bad person.

He supposed Core!Frisk really knew what she was doing. His new brother Papyrus (the very same Papyrus of his world but not of his timeline) didn't seem to think so. It wasn't just Core. He'd tensed up everytime he saw any alternate versions of Frisk.

When Blue asked why, Papyrus avoided his eyes, not answering.

He ended up turning to Sans of Dancetale AU for answers. They had similiar personality, he figured Sans would know.

"If he's anything like me and your Frisk has the role of my Chara, that would make sense," Sans said ambigiously. He didn't explain more, claiming he had no right to tell anything if his Papyrus wasn't up to it.

"You and my brother really are the same," Blue said, smiling bitterly.

Sans responded with a bitter smile of his own.

 _One day_ , Blue thought determinedly. One day he'd understand what was going on behind that glowing right eye.

For now, he'd just cook for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right y'all. I posted two chapters at the same time. Because I can lol  
> Featuring Core!Frisk and the various monster she saved


End file.
